


Sunshine in the Rain

by ggtwrites (thewritingsofahydrangea)



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22523764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritingsofahydrangea/pseuds/ggtwrites
Summary: A stranger whose smile shines through a cold day
Relationships: Yoo Taeyang/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Sunshine in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo looks like I forgot to cross-post this fic. I originally posted it back in July, but never got around to posting it here. But now here it is! It was written as a birthday gift for a friend of mine!

As you stepped outside you were greeted by the sound of the rain pouring down a few feet away. Other than the sound of the door closing softly behind you it was quiet, everything cold and muffled in that moment.

Sighing, you turned to sit on the bench next to the door, not yet ready to venture into the rain. However, it seemed that you were not as alone as you had originally thought. Staring out into the downpour was a man, and he seemed to not have noticed you yet. You took this as an opportunity to study his face, and found him to be handsome, although sad.

After a moment of contemplation of what to do next, you slid onto the other end of the bench, giving him a small smile and a, “Hi,” as you did.

He looked at you, surprised to find someone else next to him, and you got a better look of his face. Even more handsome than you had first thought, but his dark brown eyes were unhappy.

“Sorry to bother you,” you said, feeling like you should say something, although unsure if you had the right words. “But I wanted a place to sit for a moment, hopefully until the rain lets up. I can leave if you need space.”

“No,” he said with a sigh, “you’re fine. In fact, I could use a little company right about now.” He smiled, but it felt wrong, his eyes still unhappy.

You tilted your head to the side, “Oh?”

He sighed again, “I have too many thoughts, and none of them lead anywhere good, and I haven’t been able to distract myself from them.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” You said,” Is there anything I could do? I know we don’t know each other, I mean, I don’t even know your name, but if there’s something I could do… I’d like to do it.”

Blinking softly, seeming to be surprised by your offer he started to speak and but paused, and then started again. “Thank you. That’s very kind of you. Really. Thank you. Maybe we could talk for a bit? I think some conversation could do me good.”

“Of course!” You nodded, and the two of you talked. You shared names, and found that his was Taeayng. It turned out the two of you had some common interests, and you found it very easy to talk to him. Soon the two of you were having an animated conversation, all of his thoughts now forgotten.

As he continued to talk he lit up, his eyes that had been so unhappy now filled with warmth and passion as he told you about what he held dear. You didn’t think it was possible, but when he smiled, he was even more handsome, his eyes breathtaking, and everything about him drew you to him.

Despite having only just met, there was something about him that made it feel like you’d known him for years. Over the course of the conversation the two of you had come closer together, and you found yourself getting a little nervous. This made you ramble, but you were too caught up to notice, and Taeyang didn’t seem to mind at all. He was looking at you with a content smile on his face.

As you continued to ramble you told Taeyang about a funny incident that had happened to you not long ago, and by the end he was laughing so hard he couldn’t speak, his body shaking as his eyes closed from how widely he was smiling. His hair fell into his eyes, having been shifted from its carefully styled state into a mess. He was laughing with his entire body and all you could do was smile fondly, unable to move. Maybe he looked like a mess, but he was still so handsome, and seeing him laugh like this brought you more happiness than you would have thought possible.

Looking up at you with sparkling eyes his laughter faded as his eyes met yours. Brushing his hair away from his eyes he leaned closer, and suddenly you found yourself incapable of breathing. “Thank you, I needed that. Not just this laugh, but talking with you this whole time.”

“Yeah! Of course!” You said far too quickly, your cheeks growing warmer and warmer.

He smiled once again, his dark brown eyes so full of warmth. When he smiled like that it was like the sun had come out, even as the rain continued to pour. You were a goner, you realized, and it was already too late to do anything about it. The two of you had a lot in common and he seemed so nice. And that smile of his was something you would never forget. He had your heart, and it wasn’t coming back to you any time soon.

There was a moment of silence between the two of you, and then Taeyang started to speak, only to hesitate, sitting there in silence for a moment longer before he spoke. “I have to go. I’ve really enjoyed this time with you, but I can’t stay any longer.”

“Oh.” You said. “Well, I’m glad we got this time together!”

Taeyang nodded, and after another moment of hesitation he leaned even closer and kissed your cheek. Before you had time to process he had already stood up and started to walk away. Opening his umbrella he turned back to you, and with reddened cheeks and a soft smile he waved and walked out into the rain.

You sat on the bench, unable to move. The sound of the rain was calming as you reflected on the heat in your cheeks and the pounding of your heart. Your hand touched the place where his lips had brushed against your cheek, that part of the encounter so hard to believe.


End file.
